Sleepless nights
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Kaoru hates those nights when no matter what you do you can't fall asleep. Hikaru hates them too because if Kaoru can't sleep, neither can he.
1. In deep thought

AN: I got this idea one night probably around five AM. One of those nights you can't sleep no matter what. So I wrote down some fanfiction ideas and since it's raining, I might as well start one of them. My first Ouran fic that isn't a oneshot. None of the chapters will really 'relate' they'll all just be reasons Kaoru can't sleep haha. I'm sure it'll be better then it sounds. Really.

Anyway school is starting soon so I won't update as often (although I have study hall so I can always write in there)

WARNING: This will contain twincest. Not planning on writing a lemon guy, sorry. I just don't think I could pull it off and I'd feel awkward writing it. Maybe a lime but even that's iffy. Anyway nothing major in this chapter.

Disclaimer: There is no possible way I could ever own Ouran

/…/…/…/…/…/

Chapter one: Deep in thought

Kaoru yawned deeply before turning over with his back to Hikaru, closing his eyes and relaxing against his pillow.

_Tomorrow is Friday, finally, last day of the week. Now that the weekend is here I'll be able to leave my homework to the last minute and just relax. Sitting in class can get very boring, most of the subjects are easy, especially English. I could get into honors for reading, but that would mean leaving Hikaru behind. I can't do that, especially after he passed on skipping a grade in math just to stay with me._

Kaoru let his eyes flutter open and yawned again, glancing at the clock. It was three in the morning and he hadn't managed to get any sleep yet tonight. Him and Hikaru had been up until about midnight playing videogames before Hikaru had announced he was ready for bed.

Although Hikaru had peacefully slid into sleep, Kaoru had been having troubles doing the same. It wasn't that he wasn't tired really; he must be since he kept yawning. It was just impossible to keep his mind blank and all these thoughts were keeping him wide awake.

_We should play a prank on our lord. Maybe we can lock him and Kyouya in a closet, and install a camera in there. Then we can sell the tape, we're sure to make tons. Although despite the profit I don't think Kyouya would approve of the host club distributing pornography._

Kaoru chuckled lightly at this. Kyouya has finally admitted to Tamaki how he felt. Of course they hadn't broadcasted that to the rest of the host club, but they were the Hitachiin brothers and they had their ways of knowing.

This meant that the carriage was moving along peacefully now. Midnight hadn't come close to approaching lately, and that was because the hands on the clock had stopped, right there at six PM. Everything was perfect, and the carriage would not be turning into a pumpkin anytime soon.

Haruhi didn't seem to care that no one in the host club wanted to date her. In fact she seemed relieved, saying it gave her more time to devote to her studies.

Turning over, Kaoru was now facing Hikaru and could only smile fondly at him. _Ever since the dance party we've been closer then ever. I still can't believe he asked me for the dance and didn't go with Haruhi. Since then, everything has been perfect._

Fond memories of him and Hikaru settled on his mind, and he closed his eyes, remembering the great times he has had with his brother. These memories played across his mind slowly and sweetly, and he let out a content sigh as he thought of his brother. He really did love him, more then anything. He just wanted him to be happy, and he was glad that Hikaru was happy being with him, and not anyone else.

He opened his eyes and smiled lightly, but yawned again and looked at the clock. His eyes widened when he realized it was almost four in the morning. He had to get to sleep or he'd be dying all day tomorrow. But every time he tried to close his eyes all he could do was think of how he needed to sleep. This of course, kept him even more awake, and he let out a sigh in frustration. He'd have to get up in a couple hours, but if he even got just two hours of sleep, he should be able to make it through the day.

Hikaru must have noticed his brother wasn't sleeping, be it from twin telepathy or Kaoru's loud sighs, but he shifted and blearily opened his eyes to look at his brother. "Kaoru? What's wrong?" he asked, stretching slightly.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Kaoru said, not tired in the least anymore. He hated nights like this. Now he was going to be falling asleep in classes, and Hikaru would pester him all day, asking what was wrong and if he was sick. Then he'd get to host club after school and Kyouya would threaten to take down his entire family if he didn't perform up to standards.

Kaoru mentally shuddered at this. How anyone could deliver such a cold line with such a pleasant smile was beyond him.

Kaoru felt his twins arms lightly tugging him closer and despite himself he smiled. Now that Hikaru knew he was awake, he'd probably sit up with him.

"Have you gotten any sleep yet Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head no, snuggling into Hikaru's chest and relaxing against him. Hikaru absentmindedly stroked his hair, but even in the embrace of his lover and twin, thoughts kept whizzing through his head.

Hikaru pulled him closer. "If you want, I can sing to you until you fall asleep."

Kaoru nodded. He loved it when Hikaru sang; he had such a wonderful voice. He got comfortable and listened as Hikaru began to sing.

"_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run_

_While we're young, and keep the faith_

_Everyday_

_From right now_

_Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_

_Take my hand, together we can celebrate_

_Everyday"_

Kaoru felt his mind finally slow down as he just listened to Hikaru's voice, and not to long after he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hikaru smiled down at his brother before lying back down fully and holding Kaoru close. He yawned and settled down, also falling into a light sleep. After all, he'd sleep fine as long as he was next to his brother.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Sorry it's so short. I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer, and hey, if you liked it please leave me a review.

OH! The song is called 'Everyday' from high school musical two. I do not own the song, or hsm2 either. Just so we're all clear, haha.

Alright, I'll hopefully update soon.


	2. Overtired

AN: Hey everyone, thanks for the alerts, faves, and reviews I got, I really appreciate it. I'm glad for my readers and hope you all enjoy the second chapter of "Sleepless Nights"

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, it does not say "Bisco Hatori" on my birth certificate, meaning I do not own ouran.

/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 2: Overtired

Kaoru was exhausted. He honestly did not think he'd ever been more tired in his life. Despite finally getting to sleep the night before, he had only gotten to sleep for maybe two hours. Since it was the weekend, Hikaru had been up late, and since Hikaru had been up Kaoru hadn't felt tired either.

They had stayed up late playing video games and making fun of their Lord. It had been a fun night and now it was almost two thirty in the morning and they'd settled down and were halfway through a movie, surrounded by popcorn and other snacks.

Hikaru had fallen into a doze but Kaoru hadn't noticed. All he was aware of was the pounding in his skull. It wasn't like a headache, even his neck hurt, and it was painful to keep his head upright. For this reason he was leaning on his brother's shoulder, desperately wishing he was sleeping right now.

He yawned again and lightly shook Hikaru, noticing that he was almost asleep. Kaoru stood as Hikaru began to move but the world span before him as soon as his head left Hikaru's shoulder. He stumbled slightly but Hikaru reached out a hand to keep him steady. Smiling thankfully, Kaoru turned off the movie and him and his twin went up the stairs together to their room.

Not long after both of them were lying in bed, Hikaru already completely gone to dreamland. Kaoru though, was having difficulties doing the same.

This was the bad thing about being overtired; it was actually really hard to get to sleep. His entire head was pounding and no matter which way he laid, it still hurt. He felt like he was sick and every part of his body felt heavy. Kaoru groaned in discomfort and turned the opposite way.

Glancing at the clock he saw it was again three in the morning. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but it wasn't helping. He was really hot. Kaoru tossed off the blankets and took a deep breath, trying to bring in and out slowly to relax better. He almost felt like he wasn't getting enough air which wasn't helping at all.

_I'm tired, it should be easy to sleep, not harder,_ Kaoru thought to himself as he rolled over to face Hikaru. _And why do you get to sleep so easily?_

Kaoru shifted again, grimacing at the pain in his neck. Despite how heavy his limbs felt, he couldn't seem to get into a position where he was actually comfortable. He rolled over again and sighed once more, before yawning.

He felt like if he sat up he'd pass out, which would be a welcome release to being up, but he knew if he just passed out he wouldn't feel great in the morning either.

He closed his eyes and tried his best to relax and managed half an hour of relief, if you could even call it that. Although he managed to sleep a bit, every few minutes he'd wake with a jerk. Finally he sat up (putting a hand to his head as everything spun) and looked at the clock. It was quarter to four and he realized staying up late was starting to become a bad habit.

Reluctantly he laid back down and closed his eyes, but this time he couldn't even managed to doze. To his embarrassment he felt tears of frustration building up and wiped them away angrily. This wasn't a reason to actually cry, how much of a baby was he?

As embarrassing as it was he almost wanted to let a choked sob escape him. It made no sense why he was so tired and just could not sleep. Angry, he punched his pillow before grabbing it and lying with his head at the foot of the bed. Maybe if he switched around it would help.

Hikaru though, had woken up at the movement and looked curiously to the foot of their bed. "Kaoru? What are you doing?" he asked, crawling down the bed to prop up next to where Kaoru lay. Kaoru almost groaned aloud at the realization that Hikaru could now see that he had almost been really crying. He felt his brother's hand gently trace down his cheek and couldn't even bring himself to smile at that.

Hikaru tilted Kaoru's chin up, concerned for his brother. Could Kaoru not sleep again? That was a little odd, considering he'd had one of those 'can't sleep' nights already last night. Slowly, he laid down next to Kaoru, moving the pillow so it would cushion his head as well. "Can you not sleep again? What's wrong?"

Kaoru curled into him. "My head hurts," he murmured slightly, snuggling into Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru reached out and gently began to stroke Kaoru's hair. "What if I do this?" he asked, and began to gently massage Kaoru's neck, rubbing it with a small circular motion. Kaoru let out a mumble sounding something like "Mmtht feelsnice," taking Hikaru's other hand and placing it on his forehead. Understanding, Hikaru began to repeat his earlier motion and Kaoru let out a small sigh of relief.

"Why can't I sleep Hikaru? I'm so tired," Kaoru asked after a couple minutes of silence. Hikaru smiled fondly at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"You're overtired. So your body is exhausted and demanding you sleep, but you're just not sleepy."

Kaoru groaned. "But I want to sleep."

Hikaru laughed. "It's not like an on and off switch Kaoru. Don't think about it, just talk to me and relax and you'll grow more tired, okay?" Kaoru nodded and Hikaru bent in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Now just lay back."

Gently Hikaru shifted their positions so Kaoru would be more comfortable. Kaoru scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Hikaru before laying his head on Hikaru's chest. "You're like a teddy bear and a pillow all in one."

"And I have your face."

"That too."

Hikaru grinned before relaxing himself and let his eyes close. He felt Kaoru shifting and knew that even though he was so tired he was still going to have problems sleeping. "So, about that prank."

"Which one?"

Hikaru shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I just think it's time we pulled another one. I was thinking on our lord and Kyouya-sempai. We could lock them in a room with a video camera, and sell the footage to customers."

"They'd kill us."

"True. But then it's blackmailing material at least. I mean we don't know what they'll do, Kyouya might suspect something and not do anything in the room."

Kaoru yawned. "Unless we just set up a camera somewhere they go and catch them randomly." He shivered slightly, suddenly chilly, and Hikaru pulled the blanket down to them and placed it over himself and Kaoru.

"There's an idea. Then the others will have to believe us."

It was quiet for a few minutes and Hikaru glanced towards his brothers face. "Kaoru, you finally get to sleep?"

"No," was the muffled response, but Hikaru could tell that Kaoru was close to falling asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes again. "Or we could just kiss during one of our acts and freak out the others."

Kaoru chuckled. "I like that plan better, it means I get to kiss you."

A few minutes later Kaoru's breathing had finally leveled out completely and Hikaru knew he'd fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock he saw it was almost four thirty. He'd have to find a way to make Kaoru sleep in. Even with very little sleep, Kaoru didn't like to stay in bed until after noon, claiming it was the waste of a weekend. With the small amount of sleep he'd gotten the past couple of nights though, Hikaru was hoping he'd reconsider that just for tomorrow.

"I love you Kaoru," he murmured sleepily before falling into a gentle sleep, just catching the equally half asleep "I love you too," that came from his brothers lips.

Not a minute later both boys were completely blacked out.

/…/…/…/…/

Let me just say, everything Kaoru experienced are symptoms of being overtired. I've experienced it a couple times this summer and it SUCKS. Especially the crying thing. It's not full out crying but you just get teared up easily because you're so frustrated.

I start school Tuesday somehow I think I'll be overtired as well.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
